La aventura de los magos oscuros
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: El mago oscuro y la maga oscura viven una aventura junto con el Guardián celta y sus amigos, para luchar contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas, comandadas por el Gobernante infernal Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Estos son los roles de los personajes principales de este fan fic:

-Protagonistas: Mago oscuro, Maga oscura, Guardián celta, Neo el espadachín, Kuribo.

-Aliados: Escolta del rey, Escolta de la reina, Escolta de la sota, Bufón Arcano, Protectora del trono, Elfo Antigua, Guerrero del Brillo oscuro, Santa Juana, Leogun, Guerrero pequeño alado, D. humano.

-Otros aliados: Bruja del bosque negro, Doncella Indulgente.

-Otros amigos del mago oscuro: Paladín oscuro, Valkiria oscura, Gran sabio.

-Villanos: Gobernante infernal Hades, Caballero infernal, Caballero infernal 2, Fireyaouru.

-Enemigos: Mefisto el general infernal, Reverse trap, el Hechicero de los condenados, Maju Garzett.

-Otros: Reversión de trampa, el trio Ojama.

Los personajes de los naipes que aparecen, solo pertenecen a Kazuki Takhashi.

1-El inicio de los magos

Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra donde la magia ocupaba un lugar muy importante en la civilización, las fuerzas del mal comenzaron a asechar por aquel mundo conocido, poniendo en peligro toda la existencia, tanto para los humanos y para otras criaturas.

Se decía que esas fuerzas malignas eran producidas por una fuerza demoniaca venida desde el infierno, y que si no era detenida cuanto antes, el mundo quedaría sumido en el caos y en la oscuridad eterna.

Todo aquello afectó a la vida de un joven recién entrado en la etapa adolescente, del cual sus padres que eran aldeanos querían protegerlo a toda costa de aquella amenaza proveniente del inframundo, ya que han sido testigo de que muchas aldeas rurales han sido atacadas por las fuerzas malignas.

Para que proteja su vida, el joven es enviado por sus padres a la academia de los magos oscuros para que cambie su vida, y antes de despedirse, su madre le dice:

-No nos olvides.

Al ingresar a aquella academia, el joven nunca más volvió a ver a sus padres.

La academia de los hechiceros oscuros era enorme, tipo un monasterio, del cual se auto sustentaban con cultivos propios que hacían ahí adentro, casi siempre era comida saludable.

Casi todos los días de la semana él y sus compañeros, sean varones y mujeres, se despertaban a la primera luz del día, y después de desayunar asistían a las clases donde los docentes daban oralmente todo lo que los alumnos debían saber a la hora de usar la magia; ya que ellos eran los únicos capaces de enfrentar a las fuerzas de las tinieblas.

Día por día, mes a mes, pasando los años, estudian intensamente en salas para una estricta lectura silenciosa, ya que debían comprender todo sobre las ciencias ocultas, y como utilizarlas de forma correcta.

Incluso son los estudiantes son ordenados a escribir libros enteros para que formen parte de la gran biblioteca; del cual se ha llenado de libros por varias generaciones.

En tiempos de recreo se ponen a conversar e intercambian ideas, y ahí aquel joven se ha hecho de amigo de uno que casi no sonreía, pero entrenaba para ser un buen paladín oscuro, y sobre todo aquella joven de cabello dorado que era muy simpática, y poco a poco iban fortaleciendo a un más su amistad. Ella era amiga de otra hechicera que entrenaba para ser valkiria oscura, algo similar a lo que hacia el futuro paladín.

Antes de finalizar el recreo, el joven prometía verla en cada hora de descanso y cada día de receso, ya que juraron amistad eterna y protección.

Sobre todo, los docentes les daban el recordatorio de invocar a Exodia a los numerosos alumnos, para evitar que las fuerzas del mal se apoderen del mundo, pero eso debía hacerlo en caso de una emergencia muy importante y no en vano, ya que Exodia era un ser inmortal y poderoso.

Después de tanto tiempo de estudiar a fondo, llego el día de la graduación, la fecha más esperado por todos. Y eso que el joven lo tomaba de suma importancia por todo el sacrificio hecho.

Antes de ir al escenario para recibir el diploma, los graduados se preparan para vestirse correctamente, además de compartir este esperado momento con sus compañeros.

Cuando el gran sabio anuncia el recibimiento de los estudiantes, junto con otros del consejo, llega el momento de recibir el diploma del cual los llaman uno por uno, y al recibirlo les dan un gran aplauso.

Antes de retirarse, el gran sabio da unos últimos consejos, del cual es:

-Usad estos poderes para detener a las fuerzas de la oscuridad que andan asechando hoy en día, y deténganla para salvar al mundo.

Después de graduarse, ambos amigos salen de la academia; pero además se despiden de otros compañeros como el paladín, la valkiria, y otros que les desean lo mejor y con un "hasta la vista".

Después de todo, el mago oscuro y su amiga continúan juntos su camino, y al cruzar por el bosque hablan sobre las fuerzas del mal y ella le dice:

-Mis padres me han dejado en la academia por mi bien y lo mismo que a ti, jurare vengarlos.

-Ha llegado la hora de enfrentar al mal-Respondió.

En su camino, se encontraron con un joven guerrero que por sus orejas era un elfo, y este les saludó:

-Soy el guerrero celta y ando sin rumbo fijo.

-Lo mismo que nosotros.

Hablando y hablando, se hicieron amigos y decidieron ir por el mismo camino. Además que el joven guerrero le contaba que era de familia de elfos, pero al quedar huérfano se crío con los celtas que le enseñaron el arte de la guerra. Y cuando parecía haber encontrado la madurez decidió buscar su propio camino.

Sobre todo, la pareja de magos le contaban sobre su objetivo y el celta respondió:

-Me he enfrentado a las fuerzas del mal varias veces.

-Dinos más, debemos saberlo-Dijo el mago.

-Es así: las fuerzas del mal son lideradas por el Príncipe de los demonios, que se dice es el hijo del Maligno y posee un poderoso ejército capitaneados por oficiales infernales. Además de la fuerza militar, utilizan la magia oscura para devastar ciudades. Incluso utilizando las fuerzas de la naturaleza, como la utilización de dragones y otras criaturas malignas.

-Con que es ese Príncipe, el gran sabio oscuro nos lo ha mencionado.

-¿Sabes más?-Pregunta la maga.

-Se sabe que cuando se apoderan de las ciudades por la fuerza militar, además de contar con criaturas malignas, las devastan y castigan a los civiles de formas atroces.

-Igual, a partir de ahora nosotros emprenderemos nuestro camino para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, dando nuestras vidas-Concluyó el mago.


	2. Chapter 2

2-La ciudad

Después de atravesar una gran bosque, y desde la distancia, la pareja de magos y el guerrero celta apreciaban que la ciudad donde estaba el monarca era una urbe enorme, además de ser uno de los reinos más poderosos del lugar.

Sin quedarse a mirar, aquel trio se fue acercando a aquella enorme ciudad, y en los alrededores estaban las viviendas de los campesinos que se encargaban de hacer sus labores agrícolas:

-Así eran los celtas-Dijo el guerrero.

-He oído hablar de ellos-Dijo la maga.

Y ven que muchos de los productos que producen los labriegos son cargados a los carros, van directo a la ciudad para ser vendidos.

Antes de ingresar, son detenidos por los guardias que les preguntan:

-¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí?

-Somos magos oscuros y nuestro compañero es un amigo-Responde el mago.

-Adelante y dile a tu amigo que se porte bien-Dice el centinela.

Ingresan a la enorme urbe y en algunas calles próximas estaban los puestos ambulantes y muchas personas hacían diferentes tareas. Todo era muy bullicioso porque había mucha gente:

-Debemos buscar el palacio-Dijo el mago.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó el celta.

-Para avisarles de nuestra presencia.

-Sí, y sobre el peligro-Dice la maga.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza mayor, vieron que por algunos lugares del lugar estaban los banqueros, aquellos que prestaban dinero. Ahí el celta dice:

-Tengo sed, busquemos una taberna.

-Está bien, pero no pelees con nadie-Dice el mago.

Cuando paran a descansar en una taberna, el celta ordena un plato con comida y una cerveza, aunque los magos ordenan comida saludable y vasos con agua, y para no olvidarse, pagan lo que piden.

Mientras estaban finalizando de comer, aparecieron unos soldados y al acercarse a los tres forasteros les dijo:

-¿Ustedes son magos oscuros?

-Así es, a sus órdenes-Contestó el mago.

-La familia real quiere verlos.

-Iremos enseguida.

Atendiendo a la petición de los soldados, los tres amigos salen de la taberna y les siguen, y en las calles la gente les dejaba pasar, ya que los hechiceros oscuros eran dignos de respeto.

Al hacer una gran caminata por las calles, llegan al palacio, y cuando estos soldados les dicen quienes son, estos les dan permiso de ingresar al palacio.

Una vez dentro, el primer ministro Bufón Arcano les da la bienvenida y los conduce hacia la sala del trono:

-Hemos estado esperando la presencia de los hechiceros oscuros, en cualquier reino les llaman.

-Así es, nuestra ayuda estará siempre disponible para ustedes-Dice la maga.

Mientras tanto, cuando estaban llegando a la sala del trono; el monarca y su esposa, incluyendo a su hijo, atienden asuntos legales de los nobles y burgueses del reino. Ahí el primer ministro les presenta:

-Aquí están los magos oscuros, alteza.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi reino, necesitábamos de su ayuda-Saluda el monarca.

-Hemos llegado en su ayuda-Contesta el hechicero.

-Estamos pasando por un momento difícil, las fuerzas de Hades ha estado asolando varias ciudades estados y nosotros hemos decidido detenerle-Dijo la reina.

-¿Y quién es su amigo?-Pregunta el príncipe.

-Soy un guerrero celta de origen elfo, y me he estado enfrentando a las fuerzas de las tinieblas-Responde el elfo.

-Bien, creo que deben estar agotados por el viaje, les doy permiso de descansar en la sala donde están los guerreros-Les dice el monarca.

Guiados por dos pequeños sirvientes, los tres amigos entran en la sala de los guerreros reales, y cuando estos les saludan, les invitan a asistir al entrenamiento en el patio del palacio, donde estaba el guerrero de piel verde que es jinete del Dragón blanco de ojos azules, Giltia y un caballero de melena rubia esperando por su turno para pelear:

-Hay que estar bien atento a cada caso-Dijo Giltia.

-Ya veo-Respondió el mago.

Junto con un Monje luchador y con un joven llamado Kagemusa entrena el celta que se ofrece a combatir, y ahí demuestra sus habilidades con la espada.

Aunque ahí aparece el ministro y les dice a la pareja de hechiceros oscuros:

-Creo que les vendría bien ver como entrenan los hechiceros del palacio.

-Estaría bueno-Responde el mago oscuro.

El mago y la maga ingresan a otra sala donde estaban reunidos los hechiceros de ambos sexos leyendo, y después de presentarse, también ven a algunos hechiceros como Amo de sellos entrenando con sus especialidades mágicas en compañía de la Elfo mística y la Elfo oscura, incluyendo a un grupo de aprendices jovencitas guiadas por Luna, y ahí donde la maga se ofrece a ayudarlas.

El entrenamiento quedó interrumpido cuando llegó la hora del banquete, del cual todos se propusieron a asistir.

En la gran sala, los invitados junto con algunos guerreros que eran los integrantes del estado mayor como el Guerrero del brillo oscuro y Santa Juana y algunos hechiceros importantes, comen en el banquete real junto con personajes importantes como nobles e integrantes de la alta burguesía como Lord D y el Lord de las llamas, que disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida, y con músicos de compañía, incluyendo a malabaristas que los entretenían.

En ese momento, el monarca se levanta y les dice a todos los presentes:

-Cuando terminen de disfrutar este suntuoso banquete, vamos a arreglar los asuntos importantes.

Luego de comer, la familia real, los nobles y los integrantes del estado mayor, se reúnen en otra sala para conversar sobre el tema importante, además que los hechiceros forman parte del consejo real, incluyendo a los magos oscuros.

Al escuchar lo que dijeron algunos, el rey y la reina toman la decisión definitiva de mover las tropas para enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal, y ahí el mago oscuro les dice:

-Por nuestras órdenes y nuestro deber, les ayudaremos en lo que sea para derrotar al Príncipe de los demonios.

-Así será-Dice la maga.

-Pues se ha dicho y se realizara-Dijo una de las presentes que es la Jueza.

Cuando todos se ponen de acuerdo con la decisión del monarca, los tres amigos descansan un rato en el jardín del palacio junto con los juglares que tocaban sus canciones para entretener a los presentes.

En ese instante, aparece una doncella que es la Protectora del trono y les invita a conversar con ella, que les dice:

-Yo provengo de una familia de guerreros y conozco a un grupo de guerreros que pueden ayudarles, están a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Si es así, los buscaremos-Dice la maga.

-Tal vez sea de mucha ayuda-Dice el mago.

Después el guerrero celta conversa a solas con la protectora y como siente algo por ella, le jura amor cortes.

Antes de irse, ella les entrega el libro de las artes oscuras, algo que les servirá de mucho a la pareja de magos en el momento de utilizar sus hechizos.


	3. Chapter 3

3-Amigos

Luego de haber aceptado la propuesta de la Protectora del Trono, el grupo sale de la ciudad con el permiso del monarca, del cual cualquier cosa les llamaría en caso de emergencia.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de aquella doncella, el trio se dirige hacia el bosque, ahí el guerrero celta les dice:

-Yo les conozco a los integrantes del grupo.

-¿De veras?-Pregunta la maga.

-Claro, hemos enfrentado a muchos oponentes en grupo.

-Pues serán de gran ayuda-Dice el mago.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a un pequeño campamento, del guerrero celta acelera el paso y se reencuentra con algunos amigos como el Dragón humano, Neo, Incursor de hacha, Kojikucy y un chico con armadura quienes los invitan a unirse a la fogata donde estaban preparando la comida, que era una presa de cacería.

Uniéndose al grupo, el trio se dispone a descansar del viaje y ahí se ponen a conversar con el grupo:

-Así que dos magos oscuros se nos unen a nosotros-Dice D. humano.

-Ellos pueden utilizar poderes capaces de acabar con las fuerzas de las tinieblas-Dice Neo.

-En realidad, mi amiga y yo manipulamos la magia, y somos diferentes a otros compañeros, ya que algunos practican el arte de combatir-Dice el mago.

-Claro, pero aun necesitamos mejorar nuestra magia, ya que tal vez no sepamos todo-Dice la maga.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-Le dice el mago.

-Ya veo, yo además de ser guerrero puedo utilizar la magia de la luz, lo que me ayuda en el arte de guerrear-Dice Neo.

-Sí, eres como un hechicero para nosotros-Dice el chico.

-Pero además pueden contar con nosotros-Dijo el Incursor.

-No saben a cuantos he abatido-Dijo Kojikucy.

De repente, aparece un personaje de baja estatura, lo llamaban el Guerrero de la Espada Corta, un individuo solitario que a veces visitaba a los guerreros:

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunta el mago.

-Es nuestro amigo, nos suele ayudar al enfrentar a enemigos y monstruos-Responde D. Humano.

-Parece simpático-Dice la maga.

-Un gusto, soy un amigo de ellos y a veces llevo información del enemigo para atacarlo-Responde.

-Oye guerrero elfo ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?-Pregunta Neo.

-Claro, debo estar preparado para cada ocasión.

-¿También entrenaran ustedes?-Pregunta el niño a los magos.

-Si, a veces un poco de entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo no viene mal-Responde el hechicero.

-Pues venga, nos unimos-Dijo el Incursor.

Después de finalizar con el descanso, los guerreros toman sus propias armas y poniéndose en posición comienza el entrenamiento, donde ven como el Guerrero de espada corta y el chico demuestran sus habilidades para pelear. Mientras que los magos, después de quitarse sus uniformes para estar más cómodos, entrenan con palos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El guerrero celta y Neo demuestran su habilidad con la espada, y aprovechan a conversar:

-Hace cuanto no combatía junto a ti-Dice Neo.

-He estado viajando y enfrentando a las fuerzas del mal-Responde.

-Pronto volveremos a enfrentarlos.

-Sí, pero ayudaremos al ejército del rey, ayudaremos como mercenarios.

-Si nos necesitan, estamos para ayudarles.

En el momento de descansar, los guerreros depusieron sus armas y el mago oscuro les dijo:

-Serían muy buenos mercenarios.

-Y así será-Respondió D. Humano.

De pronto, apareció en el bosque una doncella con orejas puntiagudas, la llamaban la Elfo antigua y Neo se acerca para recibirle con un abrazo, del cual ella vino para hablar, del cual dijo:

-Por orden del rey, están todos invitados a unirse al ejercito real, ya que se está moviendo para enfrentar al ejercito del Gobernante Hades.

-Dile al rey que nos iremos preparando y que cuente con nosotros-Dijo el mago.

-Sí, nos acercaremos a su campamento-Dice el guerrero celta.

-Iremos preparando nuestra magia-Dice la maga.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, pero igual déjenme acompañarlos-Contesta la elfo sonriendo.

Después de aceptar, la Elfo se acerca a Neo y le dice cosas al oído, y D. Humano dice al verlos:

-Como se quieren.

-Eso es hermoso-Dice la maga.


	4. Chapter 4

4-Reunion en el Castillo de Ilusiones Oscuras

El Príncipe de los demonios y su mejor general el Caballero esqueleto habitaban en el Castillo de Ilusiones Oscuras, que se ubicaba en la tierra de la oscuridad, donde siempre era de noche.

Ayudado por cadavéricos sirvientes, y en compañía del Cerbero flameante, el perverso monarca se andaba preparando para la reunión que iba a organizar, y cuando le sirvieron su bebida favorita, aparecieron el general acompañado del Cerebro antiguo, su hombre de confianza y otro que eran el segundo Caballero esqueleto que venían a buscarlo:

-Todo está listo, majestad-Dijo el primero.

-Esperen que ahí voy, mientras tanto llamen a los del fuego.

-A sus órdenes, señoría-Respondió el Caballero esqueleto.

-Yo me encargare de llamar por telepatía a sus amigos, señor-Dijo el Cerebro antiguo.

-Te lo agradezco-Respondió el esquelético general.

En su harem, uno de los nobles quienes era el arrogante Fireyaoru descansaba despreocupado junto a cuatro de sus amigos como el Gobernante de las llamas, Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi y los dos Guerreros de fuego, y estando con Spherous y la princesa Serpentina que le hacían compañía para complacerlos, hasta que el Dragón gaitero y el Danzarín de fuego interrumpieron su calma al llamarlo:

-Nos dijeron por telepatía de que el Príncipe lo anda llamando.

-Dile que ahí voy.

Cuando ambos se retiran, Fireyaouru le dice a sus cuatro amigos y con las acompañantes:

-Si tuviera más poder, haría mi propio reino.

-Podrías lograrlo-Dijo su amigo Hino.

-Cuando llegue el momento lo aprovecharé y seré muy poderoso.

-Pase lo que pase, te ayudare-Le dijo el Gobernante.

En ese momento, los dos esqueléticos generales y el Estado Mayor estaban presentes en la gran sala, ya que antes de ir al campo de batalla, el Hades ha enviado a reunir a los nobles demonios de sus dominios, como Zera, el Inmortal del trueno, el Jefe del abismo, Zorc, el Titiritero misterioso, el Amo de las trampas, el gobernante goblin, el gobernante Ojama y Mascara monstruosa.

Cuando todos tomaron asiento, el monarca de cuernos grandes dijo su discurso:

-Señores, pronto nuestros ejércitos chocaran contra las fuerzas del monarca, y aquí trataremos de acabar con él, y cuando eso pase arrasaremos con sus dominios, tal como lo hicimos con otras ciudades y reinos que han osado en desafiarnos, les demostraremos que tan poderosa es la fuerza del inframundo.

-Claro que sí señor, pero no se olvide de los hechiceros oscuros-Intervino el Caballero esqueleto.

-Tienen fama de ser poderosos-Dice el Cerebro antiguo.

-Oh si, esa orden de hechiceros nos han creado problemas-Dijo Zera.

-Y son capaces de invocar a Exodia el prohibido-Dijo el Señor del abismo.

-Ya, no se preocupen, si usamos de forma correcta la energía oscura podremos derrotarles-Respondió el hechicero.

–Es mejor actuar pronto, yo sé de ellos y sus técnicas hace años-Dice el Inmortal de trueno.

En ese momento, algunos de los sirvientes traen un gran cofre y al dejarlo cerca de la gran mesa, el Príncipe toma una llave que tiene en su vestimenta y ahí abre el candado mágico que cierra el cofre, y al levantar la tapa, les muestra a los presente la esfera de energía oscura:

-Con esto, podremos vencer a muchos ejércitos-Dice el monarca.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestros ejércitos?-Pregunta el segundo Caballero esqueleto.

-No puedo olvidarlo. A partir de ahora algunos de nuestros generales como Mefisto y Maju ya irán moviendo a nuestros guerreros, mientras que ustedes encárguense de entrenar a los mejores guerreros por si ellos logran derrotar a los soldados del rey.

-Nos encargaremos de eso de inmediato-Contesta el Caballero esqueleto.

-Ahora que se pongan cómodo para disfrutar de nuestros comediantes.

Cuando los invitados miraron para otro lado, aparecieron bufones como Saggi, el Payaso místico, el Payaso dormilón y el Payaso grosero, incluyendo a los Ojamas, el Goblin de la codicia y al Señor de la Lámpara, que se encargan de entretener a los invitados.

Al ir a la sala de los guerreros, algunos oficiales goblins y los entrenadores se encargan de entrenar a los mejores guerreros, preparándolos para ir al frente en caso de que el enemigo sea debilitado para darles el golpe final:

-Si intervienen los magos oscuros, ellos se desharán de ellos-Dice el Caballero esqueleto.

-Ya quiero ver como caen por sus manos-Dice un sargento goblin.

-De todos modos hagan intervenir a la caballería dragón.

-Mefisto y los generales lo tendrán en cuenta.

-Cualquier cosa llámenos y acudiremos.

-Despreocúpese, Mefisto sabe lo que hace.

Mientras que dejan a los invitados disfrutando de los bufones y de sus cómicas actuaciones subidas de tono, el Príncipe de los demonios y algunos miembros del estado mayor se ponen a descansar en el harem, donde estaban Muro de ilusión, la Súcubo, la Acariciadora y Mari para hacerles compañía.


	5. Chapter 5

5-En el campamento

Para llegar al campamento militar donde está el monarca esperándolos, primero cruzan la pradera y pasaran por unas colinas.

Después de una larga caminata, aquel grupo llega al mencionado campamento ubicado en el valle, donde estaba el ejército.

Antes de ingresar, uno de los guardias de nombre Tryce les pregunta:

-¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí?

-Hemos venido por orden del rey a unirnos a ustedes-Responde el mago.

-Sí, somos mercenarios dispuestos a combatir a su lado contra las fuerzas del mal-Dice el guerrero celta.

-Está bien, pueden pasar.

Al ingresar, se vuelven a reencontrar con Bufón Arcano que los saluda y les dice:

-Vayan a la tienda de los mercenarios, los estábamos esperando, en cuanto a los dos magos oscuros, síganme.

-Los veré luego-Dice el mago despidiéndose por el momento de sus compañeros.

Al llegar a su carpa, el primer ministro les dice a la pareja:

-Quédense aquí, tanto la familia real como los generales les llamaran luego.

-Debe ser importante ¿no?-Dice la maga.

-Eso lo que supongo-Expresa el mago.

-Claro, es por si el enemigo es poderoso, pero igual, es para entrenar cuerpo y mente.

-Muchas gracias-Dicen ambos.

En plena espera para ir al frente de batalla, los mercenarios y los demás guerreros reales se encargan de hacer las tareas como limpiar las armas y alimentar a los animales, donde Waban alimentaba a los dragones, y otros a los caninos de combate; aunque algunos aprovechan a entrenar para ir bien preparados, tal como lo hacen el celta, Neo y sus amigos; mientras que los oficiales se entretenían jugando a los naipes, mientras que otros se encargaban de preparar la comida para todos, y que el herrero Kotetsu se encargaba de preparar nuevas armas.

En la carpa real, la familia real andaba planeando el movimiento de las tropas en compañía de su mascota el gato de Catnip, además de contar con refuerzos a la hora del combate, ya que como lo predecían, el enemigo utilizará cualquier estrategia en plena batalla. Y ahí apareció el primer ministro que le avisa sobre la presencia de los magos, del cual el rey le dice:

-¡Qué bien! Ya era hora, igual que entrenen bien.

-Bien, enviare a mi hijo a entrenar con los mercenarios, mientras que yo hablaré con las guerreras-Dice la reina.

Así a solas en su propia carpa, la reina y las guerreras se reúnen para preparar su propia estrategia para utilizarla en combate, ya que confiaba en ellas por su bravura y su sagacidad a la hora de batallar, como Bazong que al entrenar mostraba sus habilidades para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo; además de que era el centro de interés para el príncipe.

Mientras que el príncipe se une al entrenamiento con los mercenarios y ahí demuestra su habilidad con la espada en compañía del Espadachín imperial, del cual el guerrero celta y sus amigos lo felicitan.

En un momento, el entrenamiento para y todos son llamados para disfrutar de una buena comida, y cuando todos se acomodan para almorzar, el rey les dice:

-Coman y beban para estar saludables a la hora de combatir.

-Por la victoria del reino-Dice el ministro y el jefe del estado mayor levantando sus copas.

-¡Salud!-Dicen todos levantando sus vasos.


	6. Chapter 6

6-El combate

En plena calma, un soldado llega en su caballo a avisar a todos de que el enemigo se estaba acercando, del cual todos en el campamento se preparan para ir al frente.

Los guerreros y los integrantes del estado mayor se preparan, y son ayudados por los escuderos, incluso con sus equinos; mientras que el Bufón Arcano envía mensajeros al exterior.

Al otro lado, el ejército del demoniaco gobernante Hades se estaba acercando, liderados por los generales Maju Garzett y Mefisto al frente de las tropas, que en su mayoría eran goblins.

Al llegar al lugar indicado para dar órdenes, los dos generales les ordenan a los sargentos goblins de ir preparándose, y uno de los oficiales ordena al Calígrafo copiar todas las órdenes:

-Para que el monarca sepa de nuestra hazaña.

Por orden de sus sargentos, los goblins se preparan y se ponen en posición, mientras que los guerreros especiales como Jugador de batalla, el Caballero insecto y otros se ponen atentos para entrar en combate.

Después de ponerse en posición, los infantes de ambos bandos avanzan con las lanzas listas y se inicia la batalla.

Mientras se dirigen con lanzas y espadas hacia sus contrincantes, la caballería real comienza a avanzar con sus estandartes detrás de la infantería.

En pocos segundos, ambas fuerzas chocan y se enfrentan encarnizadamente dando todo tipo de ataques; y ahí los guerreros Ronchandion, Giltia y Sharp lanzan temibles ataques con sus espadas, sin dejar títere con cabeza, mientras que otros como el Espadachín de fuego se lanzan al frente de sus adversarios goblins.

Aunque los infantes goblins caen por decena, aparecen los que poseen armadura del cual hacen caer a muchos oponentes humanos, logrando avanzar, pero cuando algunos se ponen detrás de la infantería, son vistos por los arqueros que en un santiamén abaten con sus flechas a estos soldados, aunque algunos caen con ayuda de los infantes, y con la intervención del Lanzador de discos.

Además de los caballeros, los dos Guerreros-M y el Guardián Tryce se unen a sus compañeros y combaten heroicamente contra sus oponentes; incluyendo a caninos de batalla como el Lobo florido y Colmillo plateado atacan brutalmente a los goblins.

En plena refriega, las fuerzas de ambos bandos caen por minuto. Aunque cada guerrero especial como el Guerrero del sol y el defensor Gardna que se unió a la batalla, ataca con sus propias habilidades haciendo caer enemigos a sus pies.

Desde su puesto de observación, ambos generales observan la batalla y Dark Balter, otro oficial dice:

-Muchos de los nuestros caen.

-Pues envíen a los guerreros brutales, de inmediato-Ordena Maju.

-Y que también carguen los que montan a los dragones-Ordena Mefisto.

En ese momento, un sargento goblin toca el cuerno de dragón, y en ese momento aparecen los guerreros montados como el Jinete de la Unión que avanzan hacia el campo de batalla:

-Si el ejército del rey comienza a titubear, nosotros entraremos-Dijo Mefisto.

Cuando aparece esta caballería alada, del horizonte, también otros guerreros montados en dragones que sirven al rey como Waban y el Dragón bebe salen de su escondite y en el cielo chocan contra los dragones enemigos ayudado por los amaestrados Dragones armados, pero antes preparan las lanzas para abatir a sus jinetes, pero Gaia, el Jinete de la Unión y la Tropa de dragones resistían valerosamente con sus lanzas.

Los dos guerreros humanos con muchas espadas combaten fieramente y logran avanzar abatiendo a sus enemigos, incluso acompañados de tres guerreros como el Centinela, el Campeón de fuego y el Espadachín de fuego que cargaban contra los goblins.

En ese momento, aparecen los demonios brutos como el Orco gigante, Terra el terrible, el Titan del terror y el demonio del martillo que intervienen atacando brutalmente a sus oponentes.

Cuando los generales ven que un sector del ejercito queda arrinconado por el enemigo, el monarca ordena a los mercenarios que aparezcan, del cual aceptan con gusto, uniéndose a la caballería terrestre que avanza a la cabeza del oficial Llama purpura, en compañía de los Ninjas armados.

Así, los mercenarios y la caballería integrados por el centauro Chiron, avanzan y abaten a muchos oponentes, como el General de brillo negro y Juana que con sus habilidades con la espada han suprimido a muchos goblins que se les han opuesto.

Es ahí la reina con ayuda de las mujeres guerreras, entran en acción y muchos enemigos caen, del cual Bazong demuestra sus habilidades de golpes y patadas contra sus contrincantes a quienes abate en el acto. Y también donde el Guardián alado se enfrenta valientemente a los goblins con ayuda del niño que logra vencerles, ayudados por la intervención del Espadachín del aire que combate codo a codo con Landstar.

Cuando los sargentos le muestran a sus generales como va la batalla, y al ver a los magos oscuros y al guerrero celta, tanto Maju y Mefisto deciden entran en acción:

-Acabemos con esos hechiceros oscuros-Ordena Maju.

-Yo me hare cargo de apoderarme de la cabeza de ese celta-Dice Dark Balter.

Cuando ven al Estado Mayor enemigo avanzando, Padre e hijo intervienen en el combate en compañía del Espadachín imperial abatiendo enemigos a los pies de sus caballos; ahí el príncipe al igual que su madre, combate valientemente ayudando a su padre.

Maju junto a algunos soldados y oficiales, avanza hacia los mercenarios, pero este es repelido por los amigos del celta y ahí el mago oscuro lanza su hechizo y desintegra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al general, mientras que los sargentos y acompañantes son reducidos por los guerreros reales.

Dark Balter avanza junto con algunos guerreros especiales, y cuando ataca a los mercenarios, el guerrero celta y Neo le atacan y logran darle muerte, pero con ayuda de las guerreras algunos de estos enemigos como el Jugador de batalla perecen por sus ataques.

Al ver a sus soldados cayendo, y a los generales que han perecido, Mefisto ordena la retirada, del cual muchos, sean jinetes alados como Gaia con el Jinete de la Unión, y guerreros brutales como Terra y el Titán del terror huyen.

Cuando las fuerzas del mal se baten en retirada, el monarca y sus soldados, junto con los mercenarios, levantan sus espadas en señal de victoria.


	7. Chapter 7

7-Tomar el camino propio

Después de la batalla, volvieron al campamento donde descansaron, atendieron a los heridos, enterraban a los caídos y cuidaban de los prisioneros que cayeron en sus manos.

Algunos guerreros que lucharon bravamente, incluyendo las luchadoras como Bazong, son ascendidos a caballeros por la familia real que estaba orgullosa de ellos.

Pero también, los mercenarios fueron felicitados por la ayuda dada, y el rey les dijo a los magos oscuros:

-Gracias a ustedes, dos de sus generales han sido abatidos.

-Sí, pero el otro escapó-Dijo el mago.

-Igual, nos ocuparemos de él la próxima-Respondió el príncipe.

-Ahora vayan a descansar, hoy festejaremos-Dijo la reina.

Esa noche, todos los guerreros y algunos integrantes del Estado mayor celebraron por la victoria, aunque la maga se unía al festejo con las guerreras, el mago oscuro permanecía sentado junto con otros de sus compañeros, aunque algunos se pasaban de copa.

En ese momento, el ministro Arcano piensa:

-Me parece que a los magos y los mercenarios podrían derrotar al Príncipe de los demonios en su morada. Eso lo hablare con el rey.

A la hora en la que casi todos se fueron a dormir, excepto con los que tienen que hacer guardia, el bufón Arcano habla a solas con el rey y le dice que lo estuvo pensando:

-Podría funcionar, cualquier cosa utilizaremos otras estrategias para derrotar al ejercito enemigo como en esta batalla.

Al día siguiente, la pareja de magos oscuros junto a sus amigos, fueron invitados por la familia real para ir a la misión de atacar al Gobernante infernal en su territorio, y el mago oscuro habló por sus compañeros:

-Lo haremos, nos encargaremos que las fuerzas del mal sean vencidas.

-Juramos que no les fallaremos-Dijo la maga.

-Yo les acompañare-Dice la Elfo antigua.

-Ten cuidado-Le dice el ministro.

-Descuide, yo la protegeré-Dice Neo.

Según por lo que opinaron, uno de los oficiales firma para que vayan hacia la tierra de la oscuridad y la reina les dice:

-Espero que les vayan bien, cuídense-

-Confíe en nosotros, volveremos-Dice el mago.

Saludados en su despedida por todos los guerreros, guerreras, integrantes del estado mayor y la familia real, los mercenarios emprendieron su marcha hacia el territorio de las tinieblas.


	8. Chapter 8

8-Trampas en el bosque

Cuando ingresan a un bosque de aspecto tenebroso, el mago ordena tener precaución por que podían estar presenta criaturas hostiles:

-Si aparecen se las verán con mi espada-Dice el celta.

-No te confíes mucho-Dice Neo.

-Me he enfrentado a muchas criaturas peligrosas en el bosque.

-Como quieras.

De pronto, la maga oscura nota una presencia maligna, del cual ella prepara su báculo para estar bien atenta, y el elfo antigua le sigue:

-Yo te ayudaré en lo que sea-Le dice.

Cuando escuchan un ruido extraño, todos los presentes se preparan para entrar en combate, del cual trata de no separarse.

Inesperadamente, ese grupo es atacado por un árbol moribundo que con sus raíces y ramas los acecha, pero los guerreros le lanzan sablazos para cortarlas; pero la maga y la elfo se alejan cuando una de las raíces la atacan. En ese preciso momento, el mago oscuro lanza un hechizo hacia aquel árbol que deja me moverse.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo, hasta que varias plantas de aspecto hostil como Lekunga que los atacaba con sus ramas, haciendo que la maga oscura se alejara de ellos, aunque la elfo antigua va en su ayuda cuando nota su ausencia, pero en su camino aparece otra planta de fuego que la acecha hasta que lo vence lanzándole un hechizo.

Cuando el mago nota la ausencia de su compañera, decide buscarla y le dice a sus compañeros:

-Mantengan las agallas, iré en busca de la maga.

-Ve, nosotros trataremos de acabar con esta planta-Le dice el celta.

Pero la maga se pierde de vista de ellos y trata de encontrarlos, pero de pronto nota otra presencia maligna, y sin esperárselo cae en una trampa, y cuando los responsables le tiran una especie de polvo para dormirla, la secuestran.

A pesar de que la elfo antigua llegó a verla cuando se la llevaban, ella aceleró el paso para tratar de ayudarla, pero el bandido Chopman que apareció de la nada se lo impidió y cuando esta trata de avanzar, le tira el mismo polvo y cae al suelo.

La prisionera fue llevada a un campamento, donde la Bruja de reversión, que es la jefa de esa pandilla, piensa que hacer lo siguiente con ella: quitarle su magia.

Estando en compañía de Kotodama, andaba preparando los instrumentos de tortura con ayuda del Demonio menor y decía:

-Si logramos vencer a uno de los magos oscuros, podremos apoderarnos de su magia.

-No se olvide de llevarla al amo-Dice la dama.

-Lo sé, pero si está uno de los magos oscuro con ella, trataremos de capturarlo y acabar con él.

En el campamento, estaba trio Ojama, compuestos por el amarillo, el verde y el negro, que andaban descansando, comiendo y contando chistes, hasta la bruja les ordena a los Ojamas que no se queden holgazaneando para que les ayude con la maga para ser sacrificada, así quitarle sus poderes mágicos:

-Si el amo sabe que ustedes estuvieron holgazaneando, los castigará.

-Está bien lo haremos-Obedecieron los tres con temor.

-Y tu Chopman, ve a espiar a los demás-Le ordena al bandido.

En ese momento, cuando el bandido se encarga de vigilar si había alguien, el mago oscuro lo captura y le exige que le diga donde estaban sus compañeros:

-No te diré nada-Le Contesta Chopman.

-Tal vez nos divirtamos con él un rato-Dice el celta mostrando su espada.

-Está bien lo diré, están a unos pasos de aquí-Responde.

-Muchas gracias-Dice el mago que lo golpea en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando la Bruja y Kotodama se preparan para sacrificarla, aparecen el cretino y sus dos amigos delincuentes que quieren divertirse torturándola:

-Déjanos divertirnos con ella-Dicen los tres.

-Pues adelante, así para saber dónde están sus amigos-Dice la Bruja.

Hasta que en unos segundos, aparecen sus compañeros que se lanzan contra los torturadores, del cual el celta sus compañeros se lanza contra el Demonio menor y con el Gran ojo que son derrotados fácilmente por los guerreros.

Ahí, el Cretino y sus dos amigos se lanzan contra el mago oscuro, pero este lanza un hechizo y mata a los dos delincuentes, mientras que el Cretino trata de atacarlo por detrás, es ultimado por un hechizo de la Elfo que aparece.

En plena refriega, la maga oscura logra librarse y se lanza contra la Bruja y su compañero, del cual tratan de huir, pero con un ataque de magia solo logra suprimir a Kotodama que es pulverizada.

En su huida, la Bruja lanza un conjuro, y hacen que aparezcan insectos venenosos como la Aguja asesina, la Araña cazadora, el Come-hombres, Jirai-Gumo, Kumootoko, Leghul y los Soldados insectos que se dirigen hacia los atacantes:

-Yo iré tras esa Bruja-Dice la maga.

-Ve, nosotros nos haremos cargo de los insectos-Responde su compañero.

En pleno combate contra los insectos, incluyendo algunos que eran grandes, aparecen las harpías y sus amigos alados con plumas como la Reina ave, el Ave azul, el Ave rojo y el Ave tornado que ayudan a los mercenarios a enfrentar a los insectos y que logran acabar con los más poderosos como un Ciempiés agresivo; mientras que el trio Ojama escapa cobardemente ahuyentados por el Dragón mascota de la Joven Harpía.

Mientras tanto en un lugar del bosque, donde la bruja es alcanzada por la maga, esta le lanza hechizos, pero esta hace la reversión; y cuando está a punto de lanzar otro, aparece la Elfo antigua que interviniendo en su ayuda, le lanzan hechizos y la Bruja es pulverizada:

-Gracias por tu ayuda-Dice la maga.

-Para que son las amigas-Responde.

Al volver con sus amigos, estos agradecen a sus rescatistas, quienes son la Dama harpía y sus tres hermanas que les invitan a descansar en sus dominios.


	9. Chapter 9

9-El dominio de las criaturas aladas

Después de lo ocurrido, los mercenarios aceptan la invitación de las damas harpías y de sus amigos plumíferos, incluyendo al muchacho harpía, del cual llegan a una parte de aquel bosque y escalan en uno de los enormes árboles que forman parte del territorio de las bestias aladas:

-Qué curioso lugar-Dice la maga.

-Como todos volamos, siempre estamos en el aire-Responde la dama harpía.

-He oído hablar de ustedes, son implacables a la hora de luchar-Dice el celta.

-Así es, ya sean demonios o criaturas voladoras, ninguno ha escapado de nuestros ataques-Responde el muchacho alado.

-Me parece que así han enfrentado a los soldados del Gobernante Hades-Dice el mago oscuro.

-Claro, les hemos humillado varias veces-Responde una de las hermanas.

-Si supieran como les fallaron sus estrategias de usar maquinas-Dijo sonriendo una segunda harpía.

-Deben estar cansados, así que les invito a quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que deseen-Dice la dama harpía principal.

-Agradeceremos su hospitalidad-Dice la maga.

-Esto ya me está gustando-Dice la Elfo antigua.

Al llegar a lo que sería su nido, fueron recibidos por Garuda, seguidos de Carapajaro y Hayabusa que les saludan dándoles la bienvenida a sus dominios, y el primero dice:

-Al igual que los magos oscuros, nosotros hemos enfrentado a las fuerzas del mal.

-Descansen, y despreocúpense-Dijo Hayabusa.

-Les estamos muy agradecidos-Dijo el mago oscuro.

Al ponerse cómodos en aquel nido, los mercenarios se ponen a descansar con los amigos de las harpías, mientras que otros amigos plumíferos les traen algo como comida y agua.

Haciéndoles compañía, la Dama harpía, sus tres hermanas y su amiga la menor les cuentan lo que hacen en su vida por los árboles, aunque la maga oscura siente gran curiosidad por su territorio.

Después de descansar por un tiempo breve, los mercenarios se levantan y tomando sus armas aprovechan a entrenar con algunos guerreros como el Muchacho alado.

Al igual que los magos oscuros, la Elfo y los paladines entrenan por las inmensas ramas de los árboles, donde las plumíferas criaturas les vigilan para evitar que se caigan.

De pronto, aparece un personaje está desciendo por sus alas traseras a donde están, es el Lord Zerato, que sería como el jefe del árbol y les saluda:

-Sean bienvenidos.

-Al igual que nosotros-Responde el mago.

-Les hemos ayudado de algunos enemigos-Dice la Dama Harpía.

-¿Cómo le ha ido, señor?-Pregunta Garuda.

-Me estuve enfrentando con los guerreros voladores a quien logre derrotar, también Hades pretende apoderarse de la naturaleza contaminándola con sus maléficas criaturas-Responde Zerato.

-Vaya maldito-Expresa el celta.

-Será mejor ir preparándonos-Dijo el mago.

-No hay tiempo que perder-Dice Neo.

Incluso Carapajaro cuenta a los presentes de sus hazañas a los huéspedes. Además de que el caballero Hayabusa y Garuda han sido buenos combatientes:

-Si el rey pudiera, los llamaría-Dijo la Elfo antigua.

-Podría llegar a pasar y estaremos dispuestos a aceptar-Respondió Zerato.

-Les aseguro de que serán bienvenidos-Dice la maga.

Después de descansar por el entrenamiento, los mercenarios deciden prepararse y continuar con el viaje. Cuando descienden de aquel árbol, la Dama harpía y sus hermanos, incluyendo al Muchacho alado los despiden y le desean los mejor al retomar su camino:

-Nos volveremos a ver-Dice la maga.

-Así sea-Responde la Dama Harpía.


	10. Chapter 10

10-Las bestias-guerreras

Después de salir por aquel bosque, los mercenarios deben pasar por un terreno medio montañoso, para poder escalar una colina, pero ascender es una tarea difícil para el grupo.

En plena caminata por unos lugares firmes de la colina siguen adelante, e inesperadamente, caen en una trampa que estaba en el suelo que los hace caer a un gran hoyo. Cuando superan el aturdimiento por la caída, ven hacia arriba y aparecen las bestias-guerreras, del cual se apresuran para ascender a la superficie; pero antes que logren salir del agujero, sus captores les lanzan esos polvos que los hacen dormir:

-Maldito sea-Dice el celta mientras es presa de los efectos del polvo.

Cuando despiertan abriendo los ojos, se miran los unos a los otros y ven que están en una gran cueva, aunque estando dentro de una jaula hecha con madera y huesos humanos:

-Me parece que no vendrán cosas buenas-Dice la maga.

-No se puede esperar nada bueno de estas bestias-Responde el mago.

-Encima nos desarmaron-Dijo el celta.

-Peor para nosotros-Dijo el Incursor.

Donde están, logran ver a algunos de las bestias guerreras como el Maestro con el Experto, Kaiser el rudo, el Ogro de la sombra negra, el Búfalo de combate, el Jinete místico, Hane-Hane, Hade-Hane y otros que hablaban entre ellos en una mesa de madera comiendo y bebiendo de forma grosera.

Ahí aparece uno de las bestias guerreras, Sengenjin el ciclope azulado que les dice amenazas hablando de forma agresiva:

-Pronto disfrutaré de sus carnes, tal como lo hacemos con nuestros prisioneros.

-Atrévete no más y te daré una buena golpiza en tu fea cara-Le contesta el guerrero barbudo.

-No lo provoques-Le dice D. humano.

-Sí, sería peor-Le dice la maga.

-Por ese caso, ese barbudo será el primero-Le contesta el ciclope.

Cuando la bestia azulada se retira, aparece Hane-Hane que les dice:

-Para sorpresa, las dos mujeres se quedaran con nosotros.

-Ni lo sueñes-Dice la maga.

-Al menos les perdonamos la vida.

-Como quieras-Dice la Elfo antigua.

Ahí, la bestia narigona abre la jaula con una guadaña en mano abre la jaula y las dos mujeres salen y la maga le guiña un ojo a su compañero:

-Cuídate-Le dice.

Cuando las dos mujeres fueron llevadas a un rincón, Hane-Hane les dijo:

-Después del festín nos divertiremos con ustedes.

En aquel rincón, estaban dos jóvenes escuálidas infelices que les decían:

-Es mejor estar muerta que estar bajo el jugo de esos monstruos.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-Pregunta la Elfo antigua.

Éramos tres y estábamos viajando y nos capturaron, a nuestro amigo lo devoraron y quedamos nosotras dos-Contesta la primera.

-Nos usan para reproducirse-Dice la segunda soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Tranquilas, estén atentas que las sacaremos de aquí sanas y salvas-Dice la maga.

Cuando terminan de hablar, las bestias guerreras se preparan para el festín, del cual el ciclope azulado se prepara para sacar y asesinar a los prisioneros para ser devorados.

Mientras se acerca a la jaula, con un conjuro el mago oscuro rompe la jaula haciendo que las maderas y los huesos salgan volando, del cual él y sus amigos se lanzan contra sus captores, donde Kojikucy le propina una terrible golpiza a Sengenjin que lo deja en el suelo:

-Te lo mereces-Dice.

Con un poder mágico, el hechicero les entrega las armas que estaban colgadas a sus amigos, que del cual se enfrentan a los enemigos que se le venían encima. Ahí el guerrero celta y sus amigos enfrentan a varios oponentes como al Cerdo del martillo y le dan muerte; aunque el Incursor y Kojikucy no demuestran temor al enfrentarlos, y ahí es donde el barbudo suprime a Sengenjin con su espada, no sin antes haberlo cegado.

En pleno combate, la maga y su amiga entran en combate, pero aparece Hane-Hane que intenta cortarles la salida, pero ellas juntan poderes mágicos y pulverizan a la bestia narigona para poder avanzar.

Después de dar muerte a varios enemigos, el mago y sus amigos lidian con el Maestro y Experto que les dicen:

-Cumpliremos con la orden del Caballero esqueleto, cueste lo que cueste.

-Pues aquí te va-Dice el celta.

Con un rápido movimiento, el guerrero elfo atraviesa con su espada a la bestia Experta, y al estar sin donde montar, el Maestro es ultimado por Neo.

Pero Hade-Hane enfrenta al mago con su guadaña, pero el hechicero no piensa darse por vencido y ayudado por la maga que con un ataque lo hiere en un lado, este lanza su ataque mágico que lo pulveriza.

Sin embargo, los únicos sobrevivientes son Kaiser, el Ogro, el Jinete, el Búfalo junto con otros, del cual son los más peligrosos:

-Ahora no podrán escapar-Dice el rudo.

-Y haremos pagar a las mujeres por traicionarnos-Dijo el Ogro.

En ese instante, aparecen otras bestias que ingresan a la cueva y se enfrentan a algunas de las bestias guerras, mientras que Kaiser y sus tres compañeros escapan y gritan:

-Nos volveremos a ver.

Leogun, el jefe de esta horda y sus aliados como el Príncipe, la Dama pantera, el Castor guerrero, el Tigre del hacha, el Conejo con espada, el Superior y otros logran vencer a las bestias guerreras que se quedaron como Tomohiro, Guía de batalla y Rhaimundos que son abatidos.

Sin los enemigos en la presencia, el mago y sus amigos salen de la cueva incluyendo a las dos jóvenes infelices, a pesar de que sus más poderosos adversarios lograron escapar.

Y antes de continuar su camino, se despiden de las dos jóvenes infelices, y agradecen a Leogun y su manada:

-Les estaremos eternamente agradecidos-Dijo el mago.

-Cuando estén en dificultades, solo llámennos.


	11. Chapter 11

11-Las hechiceras del bosque

En pleno camino, logran ingresar por un bosque de aspecto tranquilo, ya que necesitaban estar un poco en paz después de lo ocurrido:

-Ante todo estén siempre atentos-Dijo el mago.

Continuando con el viaje, los mercenarios ven a lo lejos una especie de resplandor fluorescente, pero como llama tanto la atención, el mago les dice:

-Tengan cuidado.

-No lo creo-Dice la maga.

-¿Porque?-Pregunta el celta.

-Ya lo verán-Contesta ella.

Adelantando unos pasos, los mercenarios se encuentran con un grupo de hechiceras que viven en el bosque, y cuando estas les saludan los reciben amablemente:

-Venid con nosotros, les damos hospedaje para que descansen-Dice Megami con los brazos abiertos.

Siguiendo con su palabra, los mercenarios se quitan las armas y se ponen cómodos en una de las carpas, donde ellas les dan agua y alimentos:

-Comed y bebed con calma-Le dice la Doncella indulgente.

-No se preocupen por nosotros, porque los magos oscuros siempre debemos cuidar cuerpo y mente, incluso la alimentación-Dice el mago.

-Les conocemos, y aquí tendrán toda la paz que necesiten-Dice otra.

-Les estaremos bien agradecidos-Dice la maga.

La más grande de ellas, Dian Keto, una famosa adivina mística, les pide que guarden las armas:

-Descansad del arte de la guerra, pues que en este lugar no les servirán, están aquí para descansar.

-Se lo agradecemos señora, hemos pasado por un mal momento con unas bestias guerreras-Dice el celta.

-Menos mal que nos libramos de esas bestias-Dijo Kojikucy.

-Despreocúpense que las fuerzas del mal no llegan a este lugar-Dice Dian.

Mientras se pone cómodos sobre la alfombra, los huéspedes ven como algunas hacen otras tareas como buscar frutos en el bosque y prepararlas para la comida.

Aunque otras como las Waboku se encargan de hacer una tarea especial: escribir manuscritos del cual guardan grandes secretos, como de magia y ciencias ocultas; aunque por curiosidad, la maga oscura pregunta:

-¿Esos manuscritos deben ser muy valiosos, no?

-Claro, hay mucha sabiduría oculta en ella-Dice interviniendo la Doncella indulgente, quien sería la jefa.

Movidas por la curiosidad, la maga y la Elfo antigua quieren saber más y se pone a conversar muy augusto con ellas para compartir muchas cosas, y sobre lo que han pasado. Además que una de ellas les muestra su tesoro que era la olla de humildad.

Aunque recordándolo, el mago oscuro se pone a estudiar el libro entregado por la Protectora del trono, del cual una de ellas que era la Bruja del bosque negro:

-Si quieres te ayudo con ese libro.

-¿Sabes algo de este libro?-Pregunta el mago.

-He llegado a saber de él, y cuya información debe ser bien interpretada.

-Pues eso hare estando aquí.

-Está bien, lee bien y después conversamos.

En ese momento, la maga oscura y su amiga entrenan con ellas como con la Hechicera de fuego, mientras que los mercenarios entrenan entre ellos, pero sin armas, ya que deben entrenar, al igual como el mago oscuro, cuerpo y mente.

En pleno entrenamiento, aparece una de ellas que es una mujer con poderes relevantes, capaz de alimentar la energía de ellos y dice:

-Avísenme cuando estén preparados.

-Ya será el momento-Dice la Graciosa caridad.

Con ellas estaban las jóvenes que poseían poderes celestiales, como la de una que cambia según sus emociones del corazón, una que tiene aspecto de enfermera posee poderes de curación y una de ellas tiene poderes celestiales del cual da energía benévola. Las tres estaban dispuestas a ofrecer esa energía a los huéspedes y Megami les decía:

-Estén bien atentas.

Cuando la Doncella Indulgente y el Espíritu del arpa interrumpen el entrenamiento, les dice:

-Vayan a darse un baño que ahí les daremos energía.

-¿También nosotras?-Pregunta la maga.

-Claro, es para todas-Responde la Doncella.

-Como quieran-Responde ruborizada la Elfo antigua.

Por la indicación de ambas doncellas, los huéspedes dan el baño en el arroyo cercano, y ahí Alma de pureza, Espíritu de pureza, Doncella de luz lunar y las tres celestiales les entregan los poderes. Mientras que Nyan toca con sus tambores para dar música al momento.

En pleno baño, Neo se acerca a la Elfo antigua y le dice:

-Pase lo que pase, te protegeré.

-Y yo también-Ahí se besan.

Cuando se visten con unas batas, comen alimentos saludables y se acuestan a dormir, mientras que la amiga de la maga se acurruca muy cerca de Neo. Cuando la maga los ve sonríe.

Antes de dormir, la Bruja negra aprovecha el momento para darles consejos a los magos oscuros:

-Si han leído bien el libro, podrán hallar unos conjuros para poder utilizarlo contra los enemigos más poderosos, ya que supe que Hades tiene a oficiales y ayudantes poderosos.

-Lo tendremos bien en cuenta-Respondió el mago.

Cuando la Bruja se retira de la carpa, la Dama de fe se pone cerca de ahí y reza por ellos para que les vaya bien mientras los durmientes concilian el sueño.

Antes de despedirse, los guerreros se visten y se llevan sus armas, aunque tanto los magos como ellos se dan las gracias, y la Bruja negra se les acerca y les entrega un rollo de papiro y un pergamino con hechizos:

-A donde vayan los van a necesitar-Dice ella.

-Te lo agradecemos-Contesta la maga.

Después de una despedida colectiva, ellas y en especial las celestiales les dan bendiciones.


	12. Chapter 12

12-Reencuentro con amigos

Al salir de aquel bosque después de haber recibido algo de energía positiva, la pareja de magos oscuros y sus amigos continúan avanzando con su viaje.

Después de una breve caminata, logran acercarse a un lugar donde el cielo estaba gris como nublado, ya que estaban a las proximidades de las tierras de la noche eterna:

-Debemos estar cerca-Dice el mago.

-Al fin-Dice el celta.

-No se apuren, ya que hay que estar atento a cualquier cosa en este sombrío lugar-Dice la maga.

-Ya veo, cualquier enemigo puede estar aquí-Dice Neo.

-¿Qué tal si descansamos un poco?-Dijo la Elfo antigua.

-Está bien, pero hagan guardia-Contesta el mago.

-Nos ocuparemos de eso-Dice D. humano.

En ese momento de descanso en un lugar rocoso, el Incursor del hacha y el niño guerrero presientan algo, del cual Kojikucy se encarga de investigar:

-¿Quién vive?-Pregunta apuntando su espada.

-Ten cuidado, no sabes con quien te metes-Dice una voz amenazante.

-Eso lo veremos-Dice el guerrero barbudo lanzándose hacia la voz.

En pleno instante, aquel paladín bruto enfrenta a un encapuchado que con un rápido movimiento lo tira al suelo y le dice:

-¿Continuas?

-Momento, conozco esa voz-Dice el mago.

Acercándose, ambos se quitan las capuchas y se dan la mano, era el Paladín oscuro y a su espalda aparecieron otros encapuchados más; ahí la maga oscura se acerca hacia ellos.

Así, la pareja de hechiceros oscuros se vuelven a reencontrar con viejos amigos como la Valkiria oscura, Breaker el paladín, Metz, el Mago eliminador, el Mago del Caos y el Mago hábil; del cual la maga los invitan a unirse a ellos. También aparecen dos niñas de nombres Pikeru y Curan y una jovencita que era una aprendiz, en compañía de Watapon y del Kuribo. Ahí, la Valkiria les cuenta que ellas han estado aprendiendo como manipular las artes oscuras tan pronto.

Al juntarse con los mercenarios, los nuevos amigos comparten comida saludables, aunque Kojikucy y el Incursor no le gustan mucho esta clase de alimentos, pero tanto D. humano y el celta les obliga a comer para alimentarse.

El Paladín oscuro les contaba que sus compañeros venían por la misma misión, ya que fueron enviados por monarcas y sumos sacerdotes para avanzar hacia los dominios de Hades:

-¿Qué han estado haciendo? Nosotros tuvimos varias aventuras-Preguntó el mago.

-Nos hemos enfrentado a bestias guerreras e insectos, además de ayudar al rey-Dijo el celta.

-Y hemos recibido la ayuda de las Harpías cuando estuvimos en apuros-Dijo la maga.

-Y recibimos algo de energía positiva de unas hechiceras-Dijo la Elfo.

-Sí, las conocemos-Dijo la aprendiz.

Algunos de ellos, como el Paladín oscuro contaron sus hazañas para enfrentar a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, pero también se enfrentaron a gobernantes tiránicos, y narró:

-Hemos ayudado a los civiles de un reino en donde un tiránico gobernante los oprimía y hasta los perseguía en las calles de la ciudad, nosotros nos unimos a ellos para poder revelarse y derrocar al tirano; del cual la Valkiria y algunos amigos les dimos una mano para tomar el palacio y derrotar a la guarnición, a pesar de que aquel tirano fue linchado por la multitud.

Cuando terminó de narrar, el mago oscuro les muestra el libro y la maga saca a la luz los pergaminos:

-Nos dieron la Protectora del trono y las hechiceras, vamos a darle una leída-Dijo el mago.

-Por supuesto-Respondió el Mago del caos.

Aprovechando el momento de reposo y cuando el celta y sus compañeros aprovechan a descansar los ojos, los magos incluyendo a la Elfo se ponen a estudiar el libro, el papiro y el pergamino. Luego de una hora y media de intensa lectura, el Mago del caos concluye:

-Hemos aprendido muchas cosas, y trataremos de demostrarlas cuando enfrentemos al Gobernante infernal.

-Lucharemos a muerte para detenerlo como sea-Dijo el mago.

Después de descansar un tiempo para hacer compañía a los guerreros, se preparan y emprenden la marcha hacia la morada de sus enemigos.

Cuando cruzan tierras secas donde no crecía ni las hierbas aceleran el paso, ya que la tierra de la oscuridad estaba cercana.


	13. Chapter 13

13-La ciudad maldita

Una vez dentro de la tierra de la oscuridad, los mercenarios llegan a una ciudad abandonada, del cual llama mucho la atención de los presentes.

Pero justo antes de penetrar en aquel lugar para continuar con el viaje, el Paladín oscuro les cuenta la historia de esta ciudad a sus compañeros:

-Hace como mil años, existió una gran imperio que abarcaba muchos territorios, era poderoso en administración y ejército, pero cuando varias posesiones decidieron forjar su independencia, hubo una gran guerra que no hizo más que debilitar al imperio, y desde el mismo Infierno, aparecieron aquellas fuerzas que no tardaron en destruirla por completo. Se dice que el Gobernante Hades acabó con aquel emperador y tomo su capital como morada, del cual hoy es el Castillo de Ilusiones oscuras. En cuanto a los territorios alcanzaron su independencia y se convirtieron en reinos independientes hasta hoy en día.

-Por eso fuimos entrenados y preparados para poder enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal-Dijo la Valkiria.

-Y lo haremos, no hay tiempo que perder-Dijo el mago.

Al avanzar, vieron a su alrededor como algunos edificios donde eran el palacio y el templo mayor apenas estaban de pie, mientras que la gran mayoría solo eran muñones rocosos:

-Así es el destino de los imperios; duran hasta que llegan a su fin-Murmura la maga.

Mientras atraviesan la ciudad abandonada, el Kuribo y Watapon miran hacia otro lado, que en instante las dos niñas y la aprendiz comienzan a tener un mal presentimiento:

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta la Valkiria.

-Presentimos energía negativa-Responde la aprendiz.

-Preparen sus armas, puede ser que haya enemigos-Dice el celta.

-Pase lo que pase, no se separen-Dijo el mago.

Estando atentos con sus armas, los mercenarios pronto escuchan aullidos lastimeros, y vienen por detrás de grandes rocas o de lo que eran muros, y es ahí donde son sorprendidos por muertos vivientes que se les acercan con lentitud hacia ellos.

Varios muertos vivos de distinta clase, como el Zombi corrosivo, el Espíritu del polvo oscuro, inclusive un Dragón zombi, les acechan, pero el celta y sus amigos guerreros se les lanzan con sus armas, y sin temor los abaten uno por uno; mientras que D. humano se encarga de eliminar al Dragón zombi:

-Continúen avanzando-Ordenaba el Mago del caos.

Sin embargo, aparece un enemigo mutante llamado el Guardián del laberinto que se les lanza encima, pero el Paladín oscuro lo corta en pedazos.

Pero por los aires, aparecen fantasmas que se tornan más burlones que amenazadores, del cual son las Almas de los olvidados y uno como el Fantasma mágico lanza fuego verde hacia sus enemigos, hasta que son derribados por la maga, la Elfo y las aprendices.

Aunque siguen avanzando, aparecen más zombis que se vuelven más acosadores, pero el Incursor del hacha, Kojikucy, Breaker y el Paladín oscuro no temen en enfrentarlos para que sus compañeros continúen avanzando.

Con la ayuda del mago y sus compañeros hechiceros, lanzan ataques mágicos a los que se le ponen en su camino, para poder llegar a los límites de la ciudad en ruinas.

Cuando parece que estuvieran llegando a aquellos límites, aparece un personaje cadavérico llamado el Hechicero de los condenados, cuya vestimenta hecha de rostros sufrientes, que con voz cadavérica les dice:

-A ver si logran salirse de estos nuevos enemigos.

-Pase lo que pase, los enfrentaremos de cualquier manera-Responde el oscuro Paladín.

De la nada, aparecen zombis con armaduras, de lo que serían antiguos militares, quienes son El decimotercer sepultado, el Malicioso, el Asesino de las sombras y el Zombi acorazado que se lanzan hacia ellos.

De repente aparecen sus jefes a quienes están liderados, y son el Comandante putrefacto que montaba a un Tigre zombi en compañía del Segador de pesadilla:

-Si llegan a perecer, serán parte de mi vestimenta-Les amenaza el Hechicero.

-A la carga-Ordena el Mago del caos.

Esa orden fue suficiente para que los compañeros del celta combatan con todo coraje contra los muertos vivientes que conservan el arte de pelear, y con ayuda de los magos logran seguir adelante, haciendo que sus cadavéricos oponentes caigan a sus pies.

Antes de seguir avanzando, el Mago del caos y el Paladín oscuro se encargan del Segador, que lanza tremendos ataques montado en su esquelético caballo, y ambos magos unen sus poderes y lo eliminan.

Cuando tratan de avanzar, aparece el Comandante putrefacto que les corta el camino y lanza ataques con su catana, ayudado por las garras del cadavérico felino; y aunque el celta y Neo lo contienen, el mago se enfrenta a él para ayudarlos, y ahí aprovecha a usar sus nuevas técnicas que aprendió leyendo el Libro, y con la ayuda de la maga, el militar muerto viviente es eliminado junto con el felino.

Sin embargo, el Hechicero de los condenados no acepta la derrota y se enfrenta a ellos liberando espíritus atormentados que acosan a los mercenarios, pero con una nueva técnica del mago logra controlar a estas almas, y ahí y con la ayuda del Mago hábil y de Metz, lanzan un hechizo y el Hechicero es eliminado volviéndose polvo.

Poco después, aparece un sonriente personaje que es el Ladrón de tumbas, y cuando el Niño guerrero le apunta con su espada, le pregunta:

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?

-Iba a robar algo de aquí, pero ya que están ustedes me voy.

Como el viento, aquel diminuto personaje desapareció entre los escombros, y no volvió a aparecer.

Después de salir de las ruinas de aquella urbe y de haber enfrentado a enemigos cadavéricos y fantasmales, los mercenarios llegan a las cercanías del Castillo de las ilusiones oscuras, del cual para poder llegar, deben subir una pequeña colina. Pero sin saberlo, los Ojamas los expían por donde van.


	14. Chapter 14

14-A las puertas del castillo

En ese momento, en la gran sala de aquel castillo, algunos cortesanos andaban jugando a juegos de azar en la gran mesa para divertirse, incluso con la compañía de los bufones, incluso en compañía de Hades y de sus dos oficiales.

En pleno de momento de paz, aparecen los Ojamas ante el demoniaco monarca, donde los tres le cuentan todo y les dice:

-Veo que ese tonto Hechicero de los condenados ha fallado.

-Sera mejor que haga algo, pues yo podría hacerlo-Le decía el Gobernante del abismo en tono confrontador.

-Podríamos enviar a los demonios-Dice el Goblin gobernante.

-Sí, ya sabe de lo que son capaces esos magos oscuros-Dice el Ojama gobernante.

-¡Ya cállense! Me ocupare de ellos de inmediato-Responde Hades de forma agresiva.

Yendo a solas con los caballeros esqueléticos, este les ordena a los oficiales que se hagan cargo pero a su manera:

-Yo me ocupare de esto majestad, déjemelo a mí-Dice el Caballero esqueleto.

-Cualquier cosa yo intervengo-Dice el segundo caballero.

Estando a solas, el Caballero esqueleto recita un conjuro mirando una bola de cristal y dice:

-Ahora sálvense de esta.

-Tal vez no puedan con eso-Dice el Cerebro antiguo.

Antes de llegar al Castillo de Ilusiones Oscuras, todo parecía muy tranquilo para los magos y sus amigos, aunque algunos se quejan por escalar la colina, y el Mago del caos les dice:

-Dejen de quejarse, ya que pronto deberemos enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal.

Al llegar un camino plano, continúan caminando, pero sienten un temblor:

-Creo que se acerca un enemigo gigante-Dice el celta.

-¿Qué será, un gigante, un dragón o qué?-Se pregunta el niño.

De la tierra, aparece un gigantesco Guerrero de piedra que blandiendo su rocosa espada se acerca hacia ellos y los ataca, aunque tratan de esquivar sus brutales ataques.

Y en ese instante, aparecen varios guerreros de piedra de distintas zonas que no tardan en abalanzarse contra los mercenarios, del cual estos guerreros como el Golem centinela, y otros se les vienen encima.

Pero los magos oscuros con sus poderes mágicos, y con la ayuda de los guerreros enfrentan a estos rocosos guerreros, a pesar de que por su resistencia no logran ni siquiera herirlos, y estaban en peligro de que sus armas se rompan.

En ese momento, el Paladín oscuro lanza sus mágicos ataques hacia varios que son mutilados como Sandmons, el Brutal gigante, el Carnívoro y la Estatua azteca, y los brutos guerreros se lanzan hacia los debilitados para darles un golpe final.

Pero el guerrero celta seguía enfrentando a uno de su tamaño, quien era Espiritu de la roca, que a pesar de lidiar con su resistencia, logra hacerles unas fisuras y ahí le da el golpe final con su espada para romperlo.

Después de vencer a estos, los mercenarios avanzan aunque los que quedan como el gigantesco Guerrero de piedra, el Golem destructor y los ogros Grotton los persiguen.

Finalmente llegan hacia los muros de la fortaleza, del cual los amigos del guerrero celta tratan de ingresar escalando las murallas, mientras que el mago oscuro y sus compañeros hechiceros se quedan y al usar su magia en conjunto lo lanzan logrando vencer a los que quedaban como aquel Guerrero de piedra que se rompe en pedazos:

-Eso fue increíble-Dice la maga.

-Por cualquier caso de emergencia, debemos utilizar nuestra magia y juntarla para esto-Le dice la Valkiria.

-No hay tiempo que perder, acompañemos a nuestros amigos-Dice el mago.

Cuando los magos oscuros escalan las murallas del castillo, ayudan a sus amigos guerreros que andaban enfrentando a los guardias como el Muñeco de tributo y a varios goblins que sucumben a sus ataques:

-Al fin pudieron vencer a esos rocosos-Dijo el celta.

-Si, al juntar nuestra magia, pero tal vez lo hagamos más adelante-Responde el mago.

Una vez dentro, los mercenarios avanzan hacia adentro, listos para combatir una batalla definitiva contra las fuerzas del mal.


	15. Chapter 15

15-La batalla

Una vez dentro del castillo, los magos y los guerreros avanzan hacia las galerías, pero en ese momento, el Mago del caos les dice:

-Miren, será mejor separarnos, porque tal vez en otra clase de enemigos nos esperan en otras salas, yo iré con todos los magos.

-Bien, yo iré con mi amiga-Decide el mago.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los soldados-Dijo el celta.

-Cuídense, los esperamos-Dijo la maga.

-Igualmente-Responde la Valkiria.

Después de tomar aquella decisión, magos y guerreros se separan y avanzan hacia las demás salas. Aunque el mago y su amiga deciden ir solo hacia la gran sala para encontrar al monarca y darle el golpe final.

Mientras tanto, el celta y sus amigos, incluyendo a la Elfo antigua continúan avanzando por algunas de las salas, y se topan con guardias enemigos como los guardianes Ceal, Graal y Baou, que los enfrentan y gracias a su sagacidad son derrotados, incluyendo a los dos guardianes de lava y del pantano.

En ese momento, el Gobernante infernal continúa con algunos de sus invitados bebiendo y riendo groseramente con los Gobernantes Goblin y Ojama, a excepción de los dos caballeros y de Fireyaouru, aunque este último murmuraba con sus amigos con intención de conspirar:

-Pronto llegará ese momento-Dice en voz baja.

De repente, la calma de los presentes que da rota cuando aparece un guardia goblin que le dice a todos de que están atacando el castillo, y ahí Hades se pone de pie y ordena que los acaben, por ello que el Caballero esqueleto se retira de la sala junto con su compañero y le ordena al guardia para que lleve a cabo la defensa del castillo.

Pero los presentes de la sala dejan de beber y se ponen a hablar entre ellos, y en ese momento el Gobernante del abismo le encara a Hades:

-Yo podría ser mejor defensor que tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que yo podría liderar bien la defensa con arma en mano, y no como un cobarde como tú que solo da órdenes sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Me has dicho cobarde?

-Sí, y yo podría dirigir los ejércitos junto con Mefisto sin estar aquí encerrado en este castillo y así acabar con cualquier monarca enemigo.

Aunque el Inmortal del trueno se pone de pie y en defensa del Gobernante del abismo le dice:

-Es cierto, han pasado muchos años y necesitamos a alguien que pueda hacer frente sin temores a nuestros enemigos y no un cobarde que se oculta en su castillo.

Pero Hades se cansa de escuchar las duras críticas de ambos y este abre el Infierno, en donde el Gobernante del abismo cae en él sin ni siquiera poder evitarlo, mientras que con una bola de fuego quema al Inmortal que se vuelve cenizas en pocos segundos.

Al ver caer a ese Infierno escondido debajo del piso y al otro consumido por las llamas, todos los presentes a excepción de Fireyaouru quedan boquiabiertos y Hades les dice enojado:

-Quienes se opongan a mi serán castigados de esa manera.

Cuando el guerrero celta y sus amigos llegan a la gran galería del castillo, se encuentran con todo tipo de guerreros, ya sean demonios, insectos, lagartos, dragones y las mismas bestias guerreras con las que habían lidiado en una ocasión, además de los goblins. Y cuando se ponen en posición con sus armas, estos soldados enemigos se les lanzan encima, y los amigos del celta combaten con sus propias habilidades.

En su escondite, el segundo Caballero esqueleto le dice a su compañero:

-Ya envié a otro para que se encargue de los demás que están por ahí.

-Excelente-Responde el otro.

Cuando los hechiceros oscuros están dispuestos a ir a ayudar a sus amigos; de la nada, aparece Máscara monstruosa que con su báculo abre un portal oscuro del cual salen toda clase de demonios, desde los pequeños hasta los grandes. Con sus poderes mágicos, los magos oscuros se enfrentan a todos, mientras que Mascara monstruosa se queda mirándolos.

Mientras que Pikeru, Kuran y la aprendiz se encargan de demonios más débiles, el Paladín oscuro, la Valkiria y Breaker causan estragos en varios que caen a sus pies, aunque los demás continúan reteniéndolos con sus poderes mágicos. Pero algunos como el Demonio obediente, Lord Veneno y Kryuel son difíciles de lidiar, del cual el Mago del caos se encarga de ellos.

Cuando la pareja de magos se acerca a la sala del trono, se miran a los ojos y dándose un abrazo se juran amor:

-Espero estar contigo cuando todo esto termine-Dice el mago.

-También yo-Responde la maga.

En pleno momento, ambos amantes son sorprendidos por algunos guardias goblins acompañados por el Brujo del caos, el Amo de las trampas y el Titiritero misterioso:

-A ellos-Grita el Amo de las trampas.

Pero ambos magos se enfrentan a sus atacantes utilizando sus poderes mágicos, del cual los goblins titubean ante sus mágicos ataques y el mago oscuro elimina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al Amo de las trampas y sus dos compañeros.

Sin perder tiempo, la pareja patean las puertas e ingresan a aquella sala, y apuntando sus báculos hacia los presentes, dicen en tono amenazante:

-Ahora prepárense para ser derrotados.

-Su hora final ha llegado-Dice la maga.

-Es hora de detener a las fuerzas de las tinieblas-Dice el mago.

-¡A por ellos!-Ordena Hades.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos-Dice Fireyaouru.

Ahí el arrogante ser de fuego se lanza hacia ellos, incluyendo a sus amigos y a dos acompañantes que se unen a la batalla.

Los magos y los guerreros continúan luchando contra los soldados y los demonios, he hicieron caer a muchos como guerrero Zera y al Guerrero demonio, mientras que la Elfo oscura se encargó de suprimir a Doma el ángel silencioso, aunque Claw y Armadura fueron suprimidos por Kuran y Pikeru, mientras que Breaker vence al Segador.

Pero otros como los bufones y el Danzarín de fuego se unen a la batalla hasta ser retenidos por el Niño, el Guardián alado y la Aprendiz oscura, en cuanto sus compañeros como Kojikucy y el Incursor logran vencer a Tall demon y Titán tuerto, incluso a la Fuerza de apoyo.

Pero hay algunos enemigos poderosos como Cráneo invocado con el Espadachín vengador, Kyonshee y Zombyra, del cual son difíciles de combatir y eso que aquellas bestias continúan de pie, pero el celta no se da por vencido y sigue luchando con ayuda de sus amigos, donde el Asaltante nocturno es suprimido por la Aprendiz.

Aunque el Paladín oscuro y sus amigos ayudan al Mago del caos contra los demonios más poderosos después de acabar con Limite de mil ojos, incluyendo a Mascara monstruosa.

En plena lucha, la pareja de hechiceros oscuros contienen a varios adversarios, y ahi la maga elimina a las acompañantes de Fireyaoru como Nuvia, la Princesa Serpentina y Muro de la ilusión, mientras que el mago oscuro suprime a los amigos flameantes como a los dos guerreros e Hine, y continua luchando contra el arrogante flameante que continua atacándolo junto con el Gobernante.

Pero en ese momento, aparece en la sala el Caballero esqueleto que se une a la batalla contra el dúo, y además de que Hades prepara la esfera de energía oscura, y ahí el Caballero esqueleto utiliza la espada destructiva contra el mago del cual con sus ataques descontrolados van hacia cualquier lado y varios presentes perecen como Zorc y el Cerebro antiguo, aunque los Ojamas y su gobernante tratan de huir.

Sin embargo, el Mago eliminador junto con el Mago del Caos, enfrentan duramente a los demonios más poderosos como Yamimakat y Zoa, pero logran derrotarlos, pero Mascara monstruosa continua luchando contra ellos.

Pero el Paladín oscuro y la Valkiria deciden ayudar a sus amigos y enfrentan a los guerreros que quedan y a algunos oficiales como el segundo Caballero esqueleto. Mientras que Pikeru, Kuran y la Aprendiz se encargan de algunos enemigos como el Dragón flautista, pero el celta y sus amigos contienen a algunos contrincantes poderosos como Espada Garma y Mikazukinoyaiba son dos enemigos muy difíciles y con sus destrezas logran contener a los mercenarios.

En pleno combate, el Gobernante abre el infierno y varios como Keedo, el Ídolo de los mil ojos y el gran Tiki caen ahí, mientras que el Gobernante goblin y algunas odaliscas tratan de huir del lugar, el Goblin codicioso trata de llevarse joyas de la sala de tesoros.

Pero Fireyaoru ha perdido a sus amigos, y al caer a las llamas junto con el Gobernante flameante, no hace más que incrementar sus poderes y se transforma en un Golem de lava corrosiva.

Al verse rodeado por tres enemigos, el dúo se une y juntando sus poderes forman un gran círculo y poder enfrentarlos:

-Seguiré luchando, pase lo que pase-Dice la maga.

-Me parece que el momento decisivo ha llegado-Responde el mago.

Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, todos los magos oscuros, empezando por la pareja, recitan un conjuro en voz baja para una intención: invocar al todopoderoso Exodia.

Cuando estos tres enemigos están a punto de atacarlos para acabar con ellos, Exodia el prohibido sale de un gran círculo, del cual impresiona a Hades y a algunos presentes como Zera.

Al salir por completo, los tres enemigos lo atacan, del cual Hades piensa en derrotarlo a toda costa:

-Si llego a derrotarte, voy a gobernar el universo-Dice el Gobernante infernal.

Cuando Hades lanza sus ataques de energía oscura, estos no hacen ningún efecto y Exodia responden lanzando sus ataques, del cual acaba con el Golem que se apaga hasta desaparecer.

Algunos de los presentes como Zera lo ataca, y corre la misma suerte, luego el Cerbero que intento atacarlo y hasta con el mismo Hades que perece sin poder impedirlo; y ahí Exodia destruye ese Infierno oculto que estaba en el piso, también a aquellos objetos de magia oscura que se desintegran, incluyendo a la Espada destructiva que estalla y deshace la mano derecha del Caballero esqueleto.

Poco después, comienza a sentirse un temblor y el castillo comienza a derrumbarse, y todos los mercenarios tratan de huir, pero antes el mago mata al Caballero esqueleto que intenta atacarlo en su huida.

Sin embargo, caen escombros que aplastan a varios como el Gobernante goblin y varios acompañantes, incluyendo a las odaliscas, y el goblin codicioso muere aplastado cuando caen escombros sobre él.

Cuando el celta y sus amigos escapan después de que el Paladín oscuro acaba con el segundo Caballero esqueleto, son perseguidos por las bestias guerreras que siguen a pie y algunos que quedaron vivos como Espada Garma y Mikazukinoyaiba, pero el Incursor y Kojikucy se despiden de ellos y los enfrentan, del cual muchos escombros caen sobre ellos, incluyendo a los bufones y al Danzarín de fuego cuando intentan escapar.

Mientras que ambos magos acaban definitivamente con Mascara monstruosa, escapan de la sala y van en ayuda de sus compañeros, a quienes logran proteger con un campo de energía.

Con ayuda de Exodia, la pareja de magos, sus compañeros de magia y los guerreros mercenarios logran huir del castillo del cual logran salir sin problemas.

Una vez estando en el aire, todos ven como aquella fortificación se viene abajo; mientras que poco después las oscuras nubes se corren dando lugar al sol que vuelve a iluminar aquella región.

Al estar a salvo, le agradecen por la ayuda dada y Exodia les dice:

-Gracias por invocarme, y ahora que mi misión de acabar con las fuerzas del Infierno fueron derrotadas puedo retirarme, así que hasta luego, y no olviden, yo siempre estaré a sus órdenes.

Cuando todos están reunidos de vuelta, deciden volver, aunque ven a los Ojamas y a su gobernante que escapan con solo verlos.


	16. Chapter 16

16: Vencedores

Después de la batalla, los magos oscuros y sus amigos emprendieron el viaje de regreso, pero antes hicieron dos tumbas para sus compañeros caídos en combate y con una ceremonia en su honor de parte de sus amigos guerreros.

Aunque después de cruzar la ciudad abandonada, donde el sol volvió a brillar a pesar de estar en ruinas, vuelven a ver al Ladrón de tumbas que los ve y desaparece entre las ruinas.

Pero antes de volver al reino, pasan por el territorio de aquellas hechiceras, donde los vuelven a recibir muy augusto y les vuelven a dar energía positiva a los amigos de la pareja de magos; y sobre todo que la Valkiria, la Aprendiz, Pikeru y Kuran que reciben más poderes mágicos para volver a utilizarlos en el momento adecuado.

Después vuelven a visitar a las bestias lideradas por Leogun que recibieron su ayuda y de las criaturas aladas, donde pasaron otro rato de descanso, y del cual les dan su ayuda para que su retorno sea más rápido, es decir, ser acompañados por dragones y algunos como el Joven Harpía y la Dama harpía con sus hermanas.

Finalmente, después de aquel viaje con la ayuda de las bestias aladas, la pareja de magos saludan abrazando a la Dama Harpía y sus amigos, y prometieron que los visitarían.

A unos pasos de la gran capital del reino, ingresan triunfalmente a las puertas de la ciudad donde son recibidos por una gran multitud hacia el palacio.

Al llegar al palacio, los pequeños sirvientes y aprendices hechiceros les guían hacia la sala del trono, donde son saludados por los hechiceros de alto rango y por el Estado mayor, y más por la Protectora del trono y por Arcano:

-Misión cumplida-Dice el mago oscuro.

-Estamos muy complacidos por haber cumplido con la misión-Responde el monarca.

-A pesar de que perdimos a dos grandes compañeros-Dice el celta bajando la cabeza.

-Y nosotros les dimos una gran ayuda-Dijo el Mago del caos.

-Tanto nosotros, como sus demás jefes les estaremos agradecido-Dijo la reina.

-Además, hemos vencido al ejército del Gobernante infernal-Dijo el príncipe.

-Quisiéramos saberlo, ya que hemos vencido al gran monarca infernal-Dijo el Mago del caos.

-Gracias a nuestras habilidades y estrategias, pudimos vencer al ejército de la oscuridad-Dijo Juana.

En ese momento, la familia real les relata cómo han vencido a las fuerzas del mal comandadas por Mefisto:

"Después de ponernos en posición, avanzamos contra el enemigos, y colaboraron varios de nuestros nuevos mercenarios como las Gemelas elfos que se unieron a la causa, y con sus habilidades han derrotado a muchos infantes goblins.

En pleno choque de infanterías durante combate, otros mercenarios como el Espadachín del aire y Landstar resistieron heroicamente a los goblins con armadura.

Aunque un oficial enemigo que era el Juez fue difícil de combatir cuando este se enfrentó a varios caballeros, hasta que finalmente intervino el príncipe acompañado del Espadachín imperial que logró darle muerte.

Mientras que en ese momento, el Guardián Tryce junto a los Guerreros-M ayudaron a los caballeros a resistir valerosamente, aunque Llama Purpura pereció en combate después de que la caballería se lanzó contra los goblins con armadura.

Cuando la caballería hizo estragos entre el enemigo, llegó el momento en donde el Estado mayor logra cargar y suprimir a los guerreros brutales como Terra, Gigante, el Soldado Ling y el Titán del terror con ayuda del Guerrero del sol y del Elefante guerrero, además de abatir a dos poderosos enemigos como Propulsión máxima y Meteo.

Ahí los guerreros enemigos montados en dragones se lanza para atacar a la familia real y al Estado Mayor, intervienen sus jinetes alados que chocan y logran acabar con los dragones Behemoth bicéfalo y el Dragón cráneo; mientras la tropa de dragones es vencida sobre todo que la mayoría fue abatida al usar al Dragón de cinco cabezas. En pleno combate, se demuestra que el Dragón bebe será un excelente dragón de combate.

Con la ayuda del General de brillo negro los ha enfrentado junto con el Jinete del dragón blanco, lograron eliminar a Gaia y que además del Espadachín imperial, incluso el propio Bufón Arcano ha intervenido comandando al Dragón de cinco cabezas.

Con la tropa de dragones enemiga abatida, el Estado mayor avanza con ayuda de las mujeres guerreras, y en pleno choque con sargentos goblins, Juana logra abatir a uno de los malignos capitanes de la armadura oscura con ayuda del Guardián Tryce.

Y fue en ese momento en que el rey, la reina, el príncipe y Santa Juana lograron acabar con Mefisto que pereció en combate.

Sin sus oficiales y su Estado mayor, el ejercito de las tinieblas se rinden incondicionalmente, y entre los numerosos prisioneros capturados se encontraba el Calígrafo."

Al terminar de contar la historia, la familia real da inicio al banquete, donde comen y bailan; incluso el mismo pueblo festeja por las calles esta gran victoria.

Estando a solas en pleno festejo, el príncipe se anima a declararle su amor a Bazong, del cual la audaz guerrera acepta.

Después de aquel festejo, el guerrero celta y la Protectora del trono se juran amor eterno, lo mismo Neo con la Elfo antigua; mientras que el mago oscuro y la maga oscura en compañía del Kuribo y Watapon deciden unirse pase lo que pase frente a sus amigos, del cual los magos deciden estar unidos para protegerse y enseñar todo lo necesario a las aprendices, y lo mismo D. Humano con el guerrero más joven.

Sin más nada, la pareja de magos deciden partir sin antes despedirse de sus amigos para formar sus propios destinos.

Nota del autor: No fue fácil hacer un fanfic con numerosos personajes, pero puedo lograr finalizarlo después de todo.


End file.
